Mobile computing devices have been developed to increase the functionality that is made available to users in a mobile setting. For example, a user may interact with a mobile phone, tablet computer, or other mobile computing device to check email, surf the web, compose texts, interact with applications, and so on.
Because mobile computing devices are configured to be mobile, however, the devices may be utilized in a wide variety of settings. Accordingly, devices were developed to help protect the mobile computing devices from their environment as well as support interaction with the device in these settings. However, conventional techniques to install and remove the devices from the computing device could be difficult to utilize and may limit some user interactions.